


Работа для рейнджера

by Cunla



Series: Эшборн [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название взято у Л. Ламура</p>
            </blockquote>





	Работа для рейнджера

Виденный Флинтом незнакомец сейчас выходил из дома шерифа Джона Стилински. Точнее, бывшего шерифа, поскольку звезда лежала теперь в кармане пиджака Эрика Леншерра. Небольшой город Эшворд находился в составе территории Дакота, которая еще официально не принадлежала к Соединенным Штатам, поэтому назначение шерифа было местным делом. Когда Стилински получил ранение, которое означало конец его пребывания на посту, он обратился к старому другу – капитану Крису Арженту, командиру техасских рейнджеров с просьбой посоветовать надежного человека на замену. Аржент предложил это место уходящему в отставку Леншерру. Теперь и Стилински подтвердил кандидатуру. В Эшвуде не было мэра, только собрание жителей, которое доверило шерифу назначать преемника по собственному выбору, однако Эрик не спешил нацепить звезду. Он хотел сначала разведать обстановку и только потом, раскрывать карты. Городок был маленьким, но и он мог преподнести сюрпризы, а неожиданности Эрик любил меньше всего – жизнь научила его, что то, что не можешь спрогнозировать и к чему не подготовился, бьет сильнее. Простой вывод, который требовал всего лишь всегда держать глаза и уши открытыми.  
Эрик вернулся к полицейскому участку, обошел его и направился к небольшому навесу, где оставил лошадь. Стилински дал ему ключ от участка, так что первым делом Эрик снял седельные сумки и внес их в здание. Участок изнутри был просто квадратной комнатой ярдов пять в длину, перегороженной столом шерифа и бочками, на которые Эрик и бросил свои вещи. В углу решетка отгораживала пространство футов в шестнадцать квадратных – камера. В помещении стоял полумрак, было всего два окна: одно выходило на улицу, а второе на задний двор, но его занавешивала мешковина. Дверей также было две. Над столом шерифа были вбиты крюки – Эрик предположил, что на них вешали вещи его и арестованных. А на самом столе лежали аккуратными стопками бумаги — подборки листовок с разыскиваемыми преступниками по актуальности. В железном сейфе, ключ от которого Джон тоже дал, были рабочие записи, запасной револьвер и несколько листов написанных от руки — законов Эшвуда. Эрик закрыл сейф, еще раз осмотрелся, решив про себя, что его все вполне устраивает, и вышел. Жить он планировал первое время в участке, но вот лошадь нужно было устроить в большем комфорте. Конюшня располагалась в южном конце Эшвуда. Внутри Эрика встретил расторопный мальчишка со звонким голосом:  
– День стоит 10 пенсов.  
Эрик щелчком подбросил ему серебряный доллар, который парень легко поймал.  
– Как тебя зовут, парень? Ты здесь хозяин, что ли?  
– Джон Бейлинс младший. Пока отец спит, я присматриваю. Дальнее стойло слева свободно, – парень пожал плечами и потянулся за поводом коня.  
– Принеси щетку, скребок и овес. Почищу я его сам.  
Парень поджал губы и обиженно нахмурился:  
– Я с восьми лет чищу лошадей и вполне справлюсь!  
– Мой конь не любит чужих, может и лягнуть. Я сам его почищу.  
Это объяснение удовлетворило мальчика и он, кивнув, развернулся и ушел.  
Эрик медленно и тщательно чистил коня, поглаживая его время от времени и подбадривая шепотом как лучшего друга. В конюшне стояла тишина – Джон куда-то исчез, после того, как принес ему инструменты и корм коню, а Эрик работал тихо, только лошади иногда фыркали или всхрапывали.   
А потом стали слышны голоса, видимо, кто-то пришел забрать свою лошадь.  
– Я осмотрюсь в окрестностях, а вы поедете к Холмам. Встретимся южнее, на месте последнего привала через три дня. Доклад…  
Голоса отдалились, и разобрать разговор уже не получалось.  
Эрик продолжал медленные движения, вычесывая скребком коня, раздумывая, кого они могли иметь ввиду. Кто-то из местных или это были те трое, лошади которых были привязаны у салуна. Но что им было делать в конюшне? Встречались еще с кем-то, кто не показывался на виду? Эрик оставил себе мысленную пометку и отнес щетку к прочим инструментам в глубине конюшни.  
Сейчас же ему необходимо было встретиться с Джоном в салуне Эшвуда – Стилински хотел представить его основателю городка. Эрик чуть усмехнулся обязательным реверансам в маленьких поселках.  
Выйдя на улицу, он отметил, что лошадей перед салуном больше не было.  
***  
Линдон Эшвуд был высоким сухим мужчиной чуть за пятьдесят с грубыми, как задубевшими чертами лица и острым хищным взглядом, которым любил пронизывать собеседника, делая паузу в разговоре. В нем чувствовался опыт, сила и ум. А так же большая самоуверенность. Все то, что заставляло Эрика выпрямиться и готовиться принять удар.   
– Новый шериф, говоришь?  
Эрик подобрался.  
– Да.  
Стилински чуть кашлянул и заговорил:  
– Нам нужен опытный человек, который еще и на хорошем счету у рейнджеров. Не за горами время, когда мы станет Штатами, поэтому нужен твердый закон и его представитель.  
Эшвуд окинул Эрика еще одним долгим взглядом и повернулся к Стилински.  
– Это твое место, Джон. Лучшего шерифа Эшвуду не видать.  
Эрик улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, какое впечатление на людей производит его улыбка.  
– Я буду стараться соответствовать этой легенде, не беспокойтесь.  
– Мое беспокойство обычно спасает мою шкуру, Леншерр.  
– Мое дело теперь беспокоиться за весь город. И за все шкуры.  
Эшвуд впервые улыбнулся:  
– Ну тогда скоро ваша шевелюра будет не такой темной.  
Джон возвел очи горе.  
– Мне работа не доставила и половину седины. Зато Стайлз хорошо постарался.  
– Да твой сорванец всему городу жару задавал. Провожали его со слезами радости. Уж не повзрослел ли он, пока протирал штаны на учебе?  
– Скорее стал лучше притворяться,– махнул здоровой рукой Джон.  
Они обсудили еще несколько вопросов, но обстановка больше не накалялась. Расстались они вполне довольными друг другом.  
Теперь Эрик понимал, что Джон Стилински поступил очень мудро, решив лично представить их друг другу. Без этого буфера их встреча закончилась бы уже открытым противостоянием.  
***  
На следующий день, выйдя из бакалейной лавки, Эрик заметил, что дверь в небольшую редакцию газеты Эшвуда открыта. От Стилински он успел узнать, что печатник умер от оспы несколько месяцев назад, поэтому подошел ближе, и тут ему в ноги вымели кучу пыли. Чуть запыхавшаяся симпатичная блондинка с метлой подняла глаза от его сапог и смущенно улыбнулась.  
– Прошу прощения, я вас не заметила.  
– Ничего страшного, мэм, моей обуви это не страшно, – Эрик снял шляпу и бросил взгляд через ее плечо в помещение, – я слышал, печатник умер от оспы. Вы тут прибираете?  
– Нет, мой брат будет новым редактором и печатником. Я помогаю ему обустраиваться.  
В этот момент изнутри послышался громкий скрежет, и девушка обернулась и вбежала внутрь, Эрик последовал за ней.  
– Похоже, этот стол легче выбросить, чем переставить. Я только на него нажал, а он почти развалился, – сказал мужской голос с акцентом.  
Стоящий спиной к входу мужчина пытался сдвинуть в угол плохо сколоченный стол. Шатен, в отличии от сестры. Он был без пиджака, а рукава рубашки были закатаны до локтя. И судя по тому, как хорошо сидели на нем жилет и брюки, костюм был сшит на заказ. Обут мужчина был в редкие на Западе ботинки, что сильнее всего выдавало в нем городского жителя.   
– Может быть, нужна помощь? – дал знать о своем присутствии Эрик.  
Мужчина обернулся и взглянул на него глазами цвета самого ясного неба. Таких Эрик еще ни у кого не видел.  
– О, не стоит, мы справимся сами,– он тепло улыбнулся и сделал шаг ближе, протягивая руку,– Чарльз Ксавье. А это моя сестра, Рейвен.  
– Эрик Леншерр,– рукопожатие было крепким,– я занял вчера должность шерифа.  
– Значит, будем часто видеться.  
Газета – важный орган города, так что поддерживать хорошие связи с редактором было необходимо. И Эрик отчего-то находил это приятной перспективой.  
***  
– Стоит поговорить с городским советом и преподобным, – Чарльз перебирал шрифты, протирая и аккуратно складывая их по алфавиту.  
– Конечно, но не думаю, что кто-то будет против. Я насчитала полтора десятка детей, а миссис Брауни сказала, что только у половины из них родители умеют читать и считать.  
Чарльз поднял голову и улыбнулся, Рейвен с воодушевление говорила, натирая старую медную лампу, которую они нашли в куче хлама при уборке их нового дома. Такой поглощенной идеей он не видел ее давно.  
– Это хорошая идея, и, думаю, твою кандидатуру одобрят.  
Девушка оторвала взгляд от лампы и чуть смутилась.  
– Ты мог бы преподавать историю.  
– Чтобы давать тебе немного отдохнуть, если только,– поддразнил ее Чарльз.  
Рейвен не успела ответить, их прервал стук в дверь, и тут же зашел Эрик, снимая шляпу. Он то ли взялся опекать их, новичков на Диком Западе, то ли, на что Чарльз надеялся, Леншерру нравилось их общество, но заходил он теперь часто.  
– Добрый день, иду обедать, может, составите мне компанию?  
Чарльз улыбнулся и, бросив взгляд на Рейвен, чтобы убедиться, что она не против, кивнул.  
– Мы и сами собирались скоро перекусить. Через пару минут соберемся.  
Он поднялся, прошел в угол, где было устроено место для кувшина с водой и тазика, чтобы помыть руки.  
– Кстати, мы сейчас обсуждали идею Рейвен создать школу.  
Эрик оперся плечом о косяк двери.  
– Хорошая идея.  
– Я закончила одну из лучших женских гимназий в Нью-Йорке,– завязывая перед небольшим зеркалом ленту шляпки, сказала Рейвен.  
– Преподать местным детишкам основы грамматики уже будет большим делом,– наклонив голову, ответил Эрик.  
– Поэтому я и хочу обсудить это с властями Эшвуда,– добавил подошедший Чарльз, глядя на него.  
Эрик улыбнулся, пропустил вперед Рейвен, и вместе они подождали, пока Чарльз закроет контору.  
– Думаю, собрание через пару дней будет организовать легко.  
– Спасибо, мой друг.  
Чарльз широко улыбнулся и похлопал Эрика по плечу. Затем подставив локоть Рейвен, он развернулся в сторону столовой «Стряпня Ма», им было необходимо свернуть на главную улицу Эшвуда и пройти мимо бакалеи старика Магнуса и банка. У Ма было людно, но свободные места еще были. Увидев подходящую Рейвен, несколько парней, сидевших за углом длиного стола встали, уступая ей место. Девушка поблагодарила их и села, пока Чарльз с Эриком добывали им еду.  
– Ма готовит превосходно, но если не обустроим в ближайшее время кухню в доме, разоримся на ее стряпне,– Чарльз со вздохом и тарелкой полной еды сел за стол.  
– Скорее тебя разнесет как бочку, братик,– прокомментировала Рейвен.  
– Ну, с твоей готовкой я быстро вернусь в форму.  
– Из нас двоих я хотя бы умею готовить.  
Чарльз возвел очи горе и повернулся к Эрику, заодно изучая его реакцию на их шуточные препирательства.  
– Я буду самым счастливым человеком на свете, когда кто-нибудь возьмет ее замуж.  
– Только сначала найди повариху, братец.  
Леншерр едва сдерживал улыбку и отхлебывал мелкими глотками кофе, показывая всем своим видом, что его в это они не смогут втянуть.  
– Определенно, в первую очередь я попробую выкупить Ма в единоличный доступ.  
– Я бы не советовал делиться такими планами здесь,– Эрик все-таки не удержался от ироничного замечания,– можно нарваться на бунт.  
Чарльз наклонился ближе к нему через стол и, понизив голос, ответил:  
– Хорошо, что я уже подружился с шерифом города, правда?  
Эрик рассмеялся, откинув голову назад. Чарльз на секунду залюбовался им, вряд ли он мог припомнить кого-то настолько мощно излучающего… магнетизм.  
– Кто бы мог представить, что за благообразной внешностью и безупречными манерами семейство Ксавье прячет столько демонов?  
– Что вы, мистер Леншерр, мы абсолютно законопослушны и богобоязненны,– Чарльз смотрел на Эрика со всей возможной честностью и невинностью.  
Взгляд Леншерра смягчился и заискрился весельем.  
– Ни малейшего сомнения в этом,– серьезным тоном заверил он.  
Чарльз довольно улыбнулся, выпрямился и снова уделил внимание своему обеду, Рейвен тем временем решила вернуть беседе светское русло.  
– Кстати, мистер Леншерр, а как вы налаживаете быт?  
Эрик пожал плечами. Он не захлопнулся, но веселье почти испарилось. Чарльз мысленно вздохнул от этой вернувшейся холодной отстраненности.  
– Я устроился в участке.  
– Всегда на посту!  
– Преступность не дремлет, мисс Ксавье,– поддержал шутку Эрик. – А вы подумали, где хотели бы устроить школу?  
И ушел от дальнейшего обсуждения его планов, отметил Чарльз.

Они вышли от Ма прямо в полуденный зной, от которого было тяжело дышать даже в начале мая. Чарльз подставил локоть Рейвен и повернул к своей конторе, Эрик шел позади них. Уже возле редакции, они развернулись друг к другу лицом, когда, махая приветственно рукой, к ним подбежал Хэнк Маккой. Он, как обычно, излучал энергию, а на щеках его был яркий румянец от быстрой ходьбы. Чарльз улыбнулся ему, поприветствовал и взглянул на Эрика.  
– Мистер Леншерр, вы знакомы с нашим городским доктором, мистером Маккоем?  
Леншерр протянул руку Хэнку для пожатия.  
– Только по рассказам, но познакомится приятно. Я новый шериф, Эрик Леншерр.  
Хэнк ответил на рукопожатие с чуть смущенной улыбкой.   
– Весьма признателен,– кивнул он и снова повернулся к Чарльзу. – Я спешу, заглянул только предупредить вас, что вечером не смогу прийти, подозрение на скарлатину в караване переселенцев.  
– Ничего страшного, Хэнк, обязанности, конечно, превыше всего.  
Маккой еще раз извинился, приподнял шляпу в прощании и быстрым шагом направился в южную часть города, где располагался его дом и, по совместительству, приемная.  
Эрик секунду наблюдал за его движением, а затем повернулся к ним.  
– А ваша встреча, надеюсь, не была связана с недомоганием?  
Чарльз открыл дверь, пропустил вперед Рейвен и ответил:  
– Нет, Хэнк составляет мне компанию в шахматных партиях время от времени.  
– Тогда, возможно, я могу его сегодня заменить?  
Чарльз с любопытством взглянул на него, слыша как за спиной хмыкнула Рейвен.  
– Вы играете?  
– Неплохо.  
– Что ж, буду рад провести с вами партию вече…  
Его прервало громкое «Хей!», с которым Оливер Вуд с грохотом спешился на деревянный настил тротуара в шаге от них. Чарльз не успел обернуться, как был стиснут в крепких объятьях.  
– Чарли, негодник! Почему я узнаю от Кэти, что ты уже неделю как тут?  
Оливер наконец отступил на шаг и дал ему вдохнуть.  
– Я собирался к тебе в конце недели, седло для Рейвен еще не доставили.  
Чарльз не знал, были ли Леншерр с Вудом знакомы, и уже открыл рот, чтобы представить их.  
– О, и она здесь? – Оливер протиснулся мимо них в помещение.  
Чарльз немного растерянно посмотрел на Эрика, лицо которого было абсолютно непроницаемым.  
– Значит, до вечера? – от надежды, прозвучавшей в вопросе, стало даже неловко.  
Леншерр поправил шляпу и чуть задержал на нем взгляд своих холодных светлых глаз. У Чарльза холодок пробежал по затылку.  
– Я приду в семь, если устроит.  
Чарльз кивнул и еще секунд двадцать смотрел в спину удаляющемуся Эрику, пока до него как издалека доносились голоса сестры и Оливера. Последнему хотелось дать хорошую затрещину.  
– Не успел Хэнк завернуть за угол, а Чарли уже променял его на железного шерифа! – тем временем громким шепотом сообщила Рейвен.  
И не только ему.  
***  
Чарльз пришел с первой отпечатанной газетой через пару недель. Он постучался и вошел в участок, не дожидаясь ответа. Эрик как раз, склонившись над столом, перебирал розыскные листовки, так что Ксавье эффектным жестом приземлил газету прямо перед его носом и, улыбаясь, ждал реакции. Леншерр протянул ее к себе, пробежал взглядом по строчкам и, подняв бровь, посмотрел на Чарльза.  
– Тебя можно поздравить?  
Ксавье еще шире улыбнулся, оперся руками на стол, наклоняясь ближе к Эрику, как будто хотел поведать ему секрет.  
– Да, ты держишь в руках первый экземпляр периодического печатного издания «Эшвудский вестник», набранный лично твоим покорным слугой. Остальные двадцать сушатся,– Чарльз сделал неопределенное движение плечом в направлении своей редакции.  
– Превосходно. Это, определенно, событие для Эшвуда.  
– Прошлый печатник успел только сделать несколько объявлений, у него даже набор шрифта был неполным, так что здесь я первооткрыватель.  
Чарльз выпрямился, сложил руки на груди, присел на свободный угол стола, пока Эрик пробегал глазами первую страницу.   
– С новостями пока я испытываю затруднения, но надеюсь в будущем это исправить.  
Эрик взглянул на него вопросительно.  
– Низ первой страницы.  
Лицо Леншерра потемнело, он сдвинул брови и сжал челюсти. Чарльз не удивился такой реакции: экспедиции вглубь индейской территории грозили нарушением договоров и восстаниями племен  
– Картер ищет неприятностей и жертв,– наконец, произнес Эрик.  
Чарльз внимательно посмотрел на него, но Леншерр все еще был занят газетой. Слишком спокойный тон, сдержанный и напряженный. В голове у Чарльза прозвучал сигнал тревоги, за последнее время их общение стало дружеским, так что он даже забыл, когда в последний раз Эрик так закрывался с ним наедине.  
– Это все-таки топографическая экспедиция. Возможно, она никак не повлияет на…  
– Сомневаюсь, что вожди этому в очередной раз поверят. Они готовы сражаться за свою жизнь и землю.  
Чарльз почувствовал, как у него волосы встали дыбом, Эрик теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и взгляд его горел свирепой яростью. Слишком личной, чтобы быть основанной только на политической позиции.  
– Но новое оружие..   
– Есть уже и у индейцев,– перебил его Эрик. – «Винчестеры» как минимум.  
Чарльз сглотнул, у него рвалось с языка слишком много вопросов, но задал он основной.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Видел, Чарльз, своими глазами.  
– Ты сообщал об этом?  
– Пусть скауты отрабатывают свое жалование, если видел я, то и они тоже должны были. И если армейским чинам нужно лезть в берлогу к медведю, то никакие сведения их не остановят. Это не моя забота.  
Повисла напряженная тишина, Чарльз тоже понимал, что Леншерр прав, а также видел, что Эрик сказал больше, чем планировал. Это доверие было ему приятно, Чарльз чувствовал, что тот долгие годы не был ни с кем столь откровенен. Эрик откинулся на стуле и нервным движением провел левой ладонью по лицу. Чарльзу хотелось его успокоить, он под действием внезапного порыва положил руку на его напряженное плечо.  
– Ты прав, твоя забота — это город,– они несколько долгих секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, прежде чем Эрик, наконец, немного расслабился и криво улыбнулся.  
– Кстати о заботах, как там Рейвен?  
Чарльз снова удобно устроился на углу стола и с, возможно, чересчур большим воодушевлением принялся рассказывать, как его сестра осваивает новую для себя роль учителя, покоряя проповедника и, заодно, Хэнка Маккоя. Последний теперь чуть ли не в рот смотрел Рейвен. Та же пыталась усиленно делать вид, что не видит ничего особенного. Их разговор не был закончен, но отступление было здесь важным маневром на пути к победе.  
***  
Чарльз сделал перерыв в работе и подошел к двери. Через стекло была видна полуденная сонная улица, в это время дня Эшвуд практически вымирал, только Бейлинс иногда дремал на стуле под навесом у ворот конюшни, но со своего места Чарльз сейчас его видеть не мог. Знойное марево дрожало в воздухе, так что выходить из прохладной защиты здания не хотелось. Чарльз лениво осматривал здания напротив – гостиница, помпезный по меркам Эшвуда салун, проулок с невзрачными домами, участок. Все они не старше четырех лет, но уже потрепанные ветрами и дождями прерии. Светлые когда-то доски стали совершенно серыми. Чарльз задумался, видел ли он в Эшвуде что-нибудь близкое к его жизни в Нью-Йорке, и не смог вспомнить. Ни красного дерева, ни драгоценностей, ни фарфора… Даже книги здесь были потрепанными, прошедшими множество рук – как однажды сказал ему Эрик, на Западе люди читают все, что попадется под руку, даже этикетки консервов. Чарльз заметил, как из боковой двери вышел Кривой Билли с ведром и выплеснул воду из него на землю в проулок, а затем зашел обратно. По улице пробежал облезлый пес.  
– Пастораль,– пробормотал себе под нос Чарльз.  
Через несколько месяцев ему исполнится двадцать восемь, и к тому времени уже будут видны результаты этой авантюры. Возможно, они с Рейвен решат уехать куда-нибудь, где хотя бы слышали о цивилизации. Или нет. Чарльз улыбнулся всплывшему в памяти моменту, когда Эрик смеялся над какой-то его шуткой. Зрелище редкое и завораживающее. Чарльз как будто получил свою персональную головоломку, разгадывание которой приносило высшее наслаждение. Собирал по крупицам информацию о жизни, о том, что гложет Эрика и делает из него «железного шерифа», как прозвала его Рейвен.  
Чарльз нахмурился, рассеянно водя пальцем по пыльному стеклу. Отъезд на Запад был для них с Рейвен своего рода побегом, и они оба понимали это, хотя ни разу не сказали вслух. Это не решало проблемы, но отодвигало ее в сторону, давая время. А возможность встретиться с Оливером была приятным дополнением. Конечно, всего предусмотреть нельзя, поэтому Чарльз со свойственным ему оптимизмом надеялся, вопреки мнению Эрика, на благополучное разрешение ситуации с индейцами. Иначе, он привез Рейвен в самое пекло.  
Чарльз снова осмотрел улицу и заметил всадника – Эрик, который уехал еще два дня назад, вернулся. Ксавье схватил пиджак с вешалки и выбежал на улицу, захлопнув дверь.  
Эрик расседлывал коня, когда Чарльз бегом влетел в конюшню. Лошадь выглядела почти загнанной, на шкуре виднелись бурые засохшие следы пота. Сам Эрик на вид был не лучше – щеки запали и обросли щетиной, сам он был весь с ног до головы в пыли, только от глаз расходились белые морщинки. Чарльзу было непривычно видеть его таким.  
– Что известно?  
Эрик только бросил на него взгляд через плечо, подозвал Джона младшего, дал ему пару указаний и вышел на улицу. Чарльз последовал за ним. Они прошли мимо храпящего Бейлинса, и в проходе между домами Эрик остановился и развернулся. На грязном лице глаза его казались еще более светлыми, чем обычно, и сейчас они просто пылали.  
– Кастер нашел золото.

Четыре месяца спустя.  
Чарльз ногой аккуратно отодвинул руку, заснувшего на пороге бродяги, чтобы была возможность закрыть дверь редакции. Вытащил ключ из замка и перешагнул через тело. В темноте лица было не видно, но громкий храп отметал все сомнения в здоровье бродяги. Такое зрелище последнее время попадалось все чаще. Многие, следуя на золотые прииски Блэк-Хилс, останавливались в Эшвуде, отмечая свою будущую удачу. Иногда появлялись и успешные старатели, для которых в поселках было слишком мало слушателей, виски или женщин. В гостинице давно свободная комната не держалась дольше часа, а места в конюшне Бейлинс сдавал по два доллара за ночь, поэтому спящие кое-где на тротуарах люди уже не удивляли. Хэнк как-то сказал, что, если к зиме не построят еще одну гостиницу или конюшню, у него станет гораздо больше работы. И у могильщика, добавил про себя Чарльз. Хотя тот и сейчас не мог пожаловаться на безделье – перестрелки или драки увеличивали количество могил на Бут-Хилл каждую неделю. Чарльз теперь делал целую колонку о перестрелках, поножовщине и простых драках. И с трудом мог сдержать тревогу, когда видел в окно, как Эрик начинает свой ежевечерний обход.  
К счастью, по традиции после них Эрик заходил к Чарльзу на партию в шахматы. Рейвен к тому времени ложилась спать, а они сидели пару часов за разговорами и кофе, сдобренным ирландским виски. А сегодня Чарльзу наконец доставили новые шахматы, и ему не терпелось сыграть с Эриком партию.   
Он легким, быстрым шагом прошел мимо банка, в окнах отражался свет из салуна Эшвуда, а от гула голосов, фырканья оставленных у коновязи лошадей и звуков знавшего лучшие времена пианино звенело в ушах. Но уже через пару домов шум оставался позади, и можно было вдохнуть спокойный прохладный ночной воздух. Как обычно, в доме Хэнка горел свет. У Чарльза иной раз складывалось впечатление, что в городе в такое время не спал только салун и они трое. Остальные были строго подчинены световому дню, поэтому в девять часов сворачивали любую деятельность, ужинали и ложились спать. Они же в силу занятий или привычек засиживались до полуночи, а потому и вставали часто гораздо позже остального города. Не то чтобы Чарльз когда-либо мог заставить себя подняться раньше десяти часов. Рейвен вечно над ним из-за этого подшучивала.  
Чарльз дошел до своего дома, поднялся по небольшому крыльцу и тихо открыл дверь. В гостиной стояла лампа, дававшая приглушенный свет, в остальных комнатах уже было темно. Чарльз скинул пиджак, взял лампу, чуть подкрутил фитиль, чтобы стало ярче, и прошел на кухню. У него было еще около часа, чтобы поужинать, прежде чем придет Эрик.  
***  
Чарльз читал, устроившись за столом, когда в дверь тихо постучал, а затем вошел Эрик.  
– Доброй ночи.  
– Доброй, друг мой, – Чарльз улыбнулся, вставая из-за стола. – Проходи, сейчас я налью кофе.  
Эрик снял и повесил на крюк у двери шляпу и пиджак. Заметив на столе коробку, он пододвинул ее к себе и с любопытством открыл. Чарльз, бросив на него взгляд через плечо, достал две кружки и налил на две трети кофе, оставшуюся часть он долил виски. Внезапно ему пришло на ум, что отчим проклял бы его за подобное надругательство над напитком тридцатилетней выдержки. В их доме виски и скотч требовали к себе расслабленности, неторопливости и атмосферы. Тогда как вино, даже лучших сортов, уходило по две бутылки за вечер в будуаре матери. Чарльз вынырнул и воспоминаний и обернулся к Эрику, все еще рассматривающему шахматы.  
– Сегодня прислали, – сказал он. – Черные сделаны из чугуна, а белые из стали.  
Эрик принял свою кружку кофе, кивком поблагодарил и, делая глоток, достал черную ладью. Металл был идеально отполирован и слегка блестел в свете лампы.  
– Прекрасная работа.  
– Один давний друг семьи занимается. Это уже пятый набор от него, что у меня есть. Хотя вот с металлом он работал впервые. Ну, пойдем.  
Чарльз взял лампу в свободную руку и направился в кабинет, зная, что Эрик с шахматами последует за ним.  
***  
Однако сегодня игра не задалась. Эрик был больше погружен в свои мысли, чем в обдумывание ходов. Чарльз слишком быстро приближался к выигрышу, что было скорее тревожно, чем радостно.   
– Я поставлю тебе мат в пять ходов, – мягко сказал он.  
Эрик поднял на него взгляд, нахмурился, а затем виновато улыбнулся.  
– Прости, сегодня из меня плохой партнер.  
– Что-то случилось, друг мой?  
Эрик устало откинулся в кресле и потел рукой лицо.  
– Один из только приехавших вечером напился и рассказывал всем желающим, как нашел нескольких старателей с перерезанными глотками и снятыми скальпами несколько дней назад.  
Чарльз нахмурился, опасность индейцев всегда висела где-то на горизонте со времени приезда в Эшвуд. Еще более страшная от того, что на нем была ответственность за Рейвен.  
– Думаешь, на этом не закончится?  
Эрик ответил ему прямым взглядом.  
– Рано или поздно сиу восстанут. Или подпишут новый договор. Но сейчас, Чарльз меня больше заботит, что слишком охотно сорящий золотым песком парень будоражит народ своими россказнями. От горячих голов слишком много проблем. – Эрик взял кружку и одним глотком допил остатки остывшего кофе. – И мне просто не нравится этот парень.  
Чарльз слегка улыбнулся, стараясь развеять его напряжение.  
– Возможно, завтра его уже здесь не будет.  
– Буду надеяться.  
Морщинка посреди лба Эрика разгладилась, и Чарльз почувствовал, как стало легче и ему. Стоило задуматься, насколько его настроение стало зависеть от «железного шерифа». Рейвен бы точно сейчас понимающе и хитро улыбнулась. Чарльз мысленно отмахнулся от нее и понял, что до сих пор рассматривает Эрика.   
А в ответном взгляде чувствовалось что-то, от чего тишина между ними будто начала густеть и потрескивать. Чарльз сглотнул, завороженный бликами от лампы, играющими на лице Эрика. Или это эмоции сменялись на нем с такой скоростью?  
Чарльз не мог сказать, сколько продолжался их молчаливый диалог, пока Эрик, внезапно встав, не прекратил его.  
– Пожалуй, я пойду. Раз уж партия сегодня не задалась.  
Чарльз тоже поднялся, озадаченный этой резкой переменой настроения, и сделал шаг к нему.  
– Конечно, друг мой, продолжим в другой раз, – и протянул для прощального рукопожатия ладонь.  
Они стояли в мягком полумраке, снова встретившись глазами. В какой-то момент Чарльз подумал, что Эрик не отпустит его ладонь, но, в конце концов, тот ослабил хватку и чуть ухмыльнулся.  
– В другой раз, Чарльз.  
Кивнул на прощание и ушел.  
Чарльз еще минуту постоял в размышлении о только что произошедшем, пробормотал себе под нос: «Да, в другой раз, Эрик», – и, взяв лампу, отправился спать.  
***  
На следующий день Эрик направился в салун в два часа пополудни. Сразу после того, как перерыл весь архив розыскных листовок и поговорил с бывшим шерифом. Теперь он знал не только имя вчерашнего рассказчика, но и немного о его прошлых подвигах по ту сторону закона. Ничего крупного, в основном шулерство и слава мелкого воришки. Возможно, Эрик оставил бы дело на самотек, но необходимость разобраться с подозрительным парнем была замечательной возможностью избавиться на время от мыслей о Чарльзе.  
Он только зашел внутрь, как сразу заметил интересующего его старателя – тот сидел за дальним столиком и играл в карты с еще одним незнакомцем. Как и вчера, он был одет в потрепанную куртку и не менее потрепанную шляпу, которую вообще не снимал. И они плохо вязались с новыми сапогами, которые он держал в чистоте. Эрик подошел в стойке и попросил у Кривого Билли кофе. И пока пил, краем глаза наблюдал за игрой за дальним столиком.  
– Билли, кроме вчерашних разговоров, тот парень в шляпе что-нибудь выкидывал?  
Бармен облокотился на стойку, повернувшись к выходу.  
– Джонни-то? Два раза заказал всем выпивку, облапошил пятерых парней в покер и ушел с Дорис наверх. Спустился пару часов назад, да вот подцепил новичка, – Билли сплюнул, – только этого у него не получится так просто провести.  
Эрик подвинул к нему кружку, и Билли налил ему еще кофе.  
– Почему же?  
Билли хмыкнул.  
– Знавал я этого парня. Играет честно, но свои деньги редко на столе оставляет. Даже одно время на пароходах плавал, как я слышал.  
– Джонни ты, конечно, не предупреждал? – улыбнулся Эрик.  
– Ага. Я не в свои дела не лезу, шериф.  
– Молодец, – кивнул Эрик.  
Игра за дальним столом шла вяло, и через полчаса он уже было подумал уходить, когда Джонни громко воскликнул:  
– Какого черта?!  
Вскочил и потянулся за револьвером.  
Остальное заняло несколько секунд. Его противник тоже дернулся за оружием, но не успел дотянуться до кобуры, когда ствол Джонни оказался направленным на него. Тогда он медленно положил руки на стол.  
– Спокойно, парень.  
– Это мои деньги!  
– Хорошо, твои. Давай разберем кон, каждый останется при своем, а мы мирно разойдемся.  
– Нет. Я заберу все, ты припрятал дам!  
– Возможно, ты был слишком занят, пытаясь незаметно выдернуть королей, чтобы следить за дамами? – едко спросил тот.  
Эрик не мог отказать ему в хладнокровии, но здесь пора было вмешиваться. Он развернулся, встал из-за бара и сделал шаг к игрокам.  
– Эй, парень, здесь…  
В следующую секунду Джонни обернулся к нему и выстрелил. Пуля разбила одно из зеркал за баром, а Кривой Билли нырнул под стойку. В это же мгновение револьвер был в руке Эрика, и он был точнее, прострелив Джонни правое плечо. Тот выругался и выронил оружие, хватаясь за рану.  
***  
Чарльз делал черновик новостей, когда услышал выстрел, а через секунду второй. Он прислушался, но больше шума не последовало. Выглянул в окно, чтобы осмотреть улицу, и увидел, как из салуна Эрик вытащил какого-то парня, пинками направляя его по доскам тротуара, скорее всего, к Хэнку.  
Когда они скрылись из виду, Чарльз вернулся к статье. Закончил черновик, подготовил шрифт для первой полосы и только тогда заметил возвращающегося в участок Эрика. Вымыв руки и схватив пиджак, он вышел, закрыл контору и направился за ним.  
Эрик мерил участок шагами, когда вошел Чарльз.   
– Это был тот самый старатель?  
– Нет, – отрывисто ответил Эрик. – Это был шулер, к рукам которого прилипло подозрительно много золота. Не знаю, случайно ли он наткнулся на тех убитых старателей или сам поучаствовал в отправлении их на тот свет. Доказать это я, в любом случае, не могу. – Он провел рукой по волосам. – Черт, я вышвырнул его из города, но через пару дней появится еще дюжина таких же. Золото Блэк-Хилс теперь будет манить толпы всякого отребья.  
– Но когда ты был рейнджером…  
– Это было проще, Чарльз. – Эрик повернулся к нему и сделал шаг ближе, будто стараясь убедить. – Капитан давал приказы, мы отлавливали отдельных преступников. В худшем случае, приходилось охотиться несколько недель за особенно изобретательными или опытными. Или передавать их другой территории. Но иметь отдельный город под своей ответственностью…  
Эрик замер и нахмурился, глядя в пол, и Чарльз подошел к нему, чувствуя потребность как-то его поддержать, и положил руку на плечо.  
– Ты справишься, я верю в тебя, Эрик.  
Тот обернулся, долгим взглядом посмотрел ему в глаза и наклонился. Чарльз недоверчиво замер, пока Эрик медленно, будто давая время остановить себя, приближался. А когда между их лицами осталось меньше дюйма, Чарльз вдохнул и сам подался вперед, целуя. Эрик тут же обхватил одной рукой его затылок, а второй за пояс притянул ближе, почти впечатывая в себя. Чарльз в ответ крепко ухватился за рубашку на его спине. Они целовались яростно, жадно, с трудом отрываясь друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Чарльз полностью потерялся в ощущениях и жаре тела Эрика, отпустил себя и наслаждался моментом, гладя и целуя каждый кусочек обнаженной кожи, до которого мог добраться. Он не смог бы вспомнить, как они оказались на лежанке в углу и куда делась большая часть его одежды, но это сейчас абсолютно не имело значения, потому что Эрик обхватил оба их члена и дрочил в сводящем с ума, идеальном ритме. Чарльз зажмурился и застонал, когда он в третий раз сделал круговое движение под головкой, а затем вцепился зубами в плечо Эрика и кончил. Тот дернулся от боли и секундой позже содрогнулся в оргазме. После чего свалился сверху на Чарльза.  
Несколько минут они просто лежали и пытались отдышаться. Потом Чарльз слабо дернулся.  
– У меня нога затекала.  
Эрик поспешно скатился с него в сторону. Чарльз с удовольствием наконец избавился от спутавшихся и застрявших в районе коленей брюк, вытер попавшейся под руку тряпкой с живота их сперму и лег обратно на лежанку. Под испытующий взгляд Эрика.  
– Что? – подняв бровь, спросил он.  
– Размышляю, то ли я чертов везунчик, что ты не врезал мне, прострелив причинное место перед тем как уйти, то ли дурак, что не затащил тебя на лежак раньше?  
Чарльз широко улыбнулся.  
– Не беспокойся, друг мой, в следующий раз на лежак тебя затащу я.  
Эрик рассмеялся, прежде чем притянуть его ближе для долгого, медленного поцелуя.

Эпилог.  
Через неделю состоялось торжественное открытие эшвурдской школы. Проповедник провел короткую службу, Линдон Эшвуд, как глава городского совета, прочитал речь, а затем слово взяла Рейвен, впервые официально представляясь учителем.  
Чарльз прекрасно знал, насколько она волновалась и переживала, но внешне отлично это скрыла. И, судя по лицам присутствующих, не только он почувствовал воодушевление и гордость во время ее короткой речи, окончание которой встретили аплодисментами. А семилетняя светловолосая девочка в воскресном платье с яркой лентой в волосах подарила раскрасневшейся Рейвен огромный букет ромашек. Хэнк подошел с букетом поменьше и смущенно поздравил ее, получив благодарную улыбку в ответ.  
Чарльз повернулся к стоящему рядом Эрику и увидел, что тот широко улыбается ему. К ним подошла Рейвен.  
– Ну, начало положено. Не думала, что переживу это!  
– Я не стал бы расслабляться до первого урока у этих негодников, – заметил Эрик.  
Рейвен в притворном ужасе охнула и шепотом спросила:  
– Чарльз, ты же дашь мне завтра свой кольт на занятия?  
– Чтобы тебя арестовали за угрозу детям?  
– Ерунда, – отмахнулась Рейвен. – Ты уговоришь местного шерифа отпустить меня.  
Эрик хмыкнул и добавил приглушенно:  
– Он уговорит местного шерифа на что угодно.  
Чарльз покраснел, Рейвен рассмеялась, а Эшвуд очень вовремя пригласил всех во двор церкви, где должен был начаться праздник с танцами в честь открытия школы. Угощение для него готовили почти все женщины городка, а скрипач приехал из самого Янктона. Чарльз собирался посвятить сегодняшнему дню весь следующий выпуск газеты и уже мысленно накидывал статью. Все с разговорами и смехом двинулись на улицу, где уже были слышны первые звуки веселой мелодии. Рейвен направилась к выходу, подхватив Хэнка под локоть, а Эрик в очередной раз широко улыбнулся, сжал ладонь Чарльза и потянул его следом за ними. А тот внезапно вспомнил их вчерашний разговор.  
– Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь, что я буду танцевать?  
– Не беспокойся, Чарльз, я захватил с собой достаточно виски, чтобы ты передумал.  
– Рейвен надо было держать язык за зубами, – проворчал тот, но не удержался и сам улыбнулся.  
Они вышли на улицу, где вовсю разгоралось веселье. И сейчас, рядом с Эриком и среди улыбающихся знакомых и друзей, Чарльз как никогда верил в их с сестрой будущее в Эшвуде.


End file.
